SAK - Une histoire de psychologue
by Enora Swen
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui a une idée. Et qui la met en place. Comment savoir la plus grande peur de l'Amiral Akainu ? S'improviser psychologue voyons ! One-shot !


Je venais de recevoir « carte blanche » de la part du QG. YOUPI ! J'ai une idée de fou ! Bon, faut que j'aille à la laverie…

Quelques instants plus tard, j'en sortit discrètement sans qu'on ne me voit.

Puis, en dehors de la base, je revins déguisée, des pieds à la tête. Je suis devenue brune aux yeux verts avec une paire de lunettes sur le nez, un tailleur beige sur le dos et enfin, pour accessoires, un carnet et un stylo.

A l'entrée, on me demande mon nom et la raison de ma venue. Je leur explique que je suis psychologue et que l'hôpital m'a dépêchée en urgence pour le contrôle de routine sur la santé des Amiraux. Le soldat appelle Sengoku qui lui dit que oui, ma venue était attendue. Heureusement que le manitou de l'hôpital m'en devait une. J'avais eu raison de sauver sa gosse, y'a quatre ans. Ça m'aura bien servi ! Bon, trêve de bavardages, on m'escorte jusqu'à la salle de consultation où j'attends mon premier patient… Borsalino. Ah merde… Ben, j'ai qu'à tenir mon rôle et a faire gaffe.

\- Asseyez vous, Amiral, Dis je en lui présentant le fauteuil devant le bureau mis à disposition.

Il s'assoit, me fixant avec son rictus chelou…

\- Alors, je me présente, je suis psychologue dans l'hôpital de Marine Ford et je suis ici pour le contrôle de routine sur le mental de nos chers soldat nous protégeant de ses barbares de pirates qui n'hésiteraient pas à nous réduire en esclavage.

C'est dingue ! On croirait presque que j'y croit !

\- Ooooh ! Eh bien… Votre attention me toucheuh énormément… J'espère que cela durera alors… Je m'en voudrai longtemps si une jolie demoiselle comme vous se faisait attaquer…

\- Amiral Borsalino, le rouge aux joues très bien imité, avez vous quelque chose à me dire ? Votre dernier bilan médical me dit que vous avez reçu un coup à la tête par votre collègue, l'Amiral Akainu, c'est bien cela ?

Merci le boss de l'hôpital.

\- Oui… Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi il m'a donné ce coup… J'imagine que c'est du à son impulsivité…

\- Oh ? Bien, je verrais cela avec lui, tout à l'heure… Autre chose ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Bon alors je présume que vous allais bien dans ce cas… Vous pouvez sortir. Pourriez vous appeler le prochain Amiral, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sur, mademoiselle.

Il se lève, se dirige vers la porte avec lenteur puis ouvrit celle ci appelant Aokiji. Bon, ben on continue, hein…

Aokiji entre, referme la porte puis s'installe confortablement dans le fauteuil en face de moi, plaçant ses pieds croisés sur la table. Ouch, ce manque de tenue… M'en fiche, j'dirais rien. Je sans que ça va être dur de garder mon rôle là… Pourquoi a t'il fallu que ce soit mon Amiral préféré ? Grrr… Le Karma ? Possible…

\- Amiral Aokiji ? Avez vous quelque chose a déclaré ? Oups, j'oublie les bonnes manières, veuillez m'excuser… Je suis psychologue à l'hôpital de Marine Ford et je suis ici pour faire le bilan médical psychologique des Amiraux de la base. Bien, avez vous quelque chose à dire ? Il n'y a rien d'anormal dans votre dernier rapport médical…

\- Non, je n'ai rien d'étrange. Sinon, je m'ennuie… Ça vous dirai une partie de carte ?

\- Tarot, Belote, Présidant, Crapette, Bataille normale ou corse, Rami.. ?

\- Belote.

Je sort le paquet de cartes adéquat. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Sa proposition me tentait trop. Je distribue les cartes puis au bout de six parties que je perdis sauf une, il me dit :

\- Je vais y aller. Merci pour cette partie de cartes…

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Il se lève et sort tandis que Akainu entre. ENFIN !

Mon plan s'enclenche. Il ferme la porte.

\- Asseyez vous, Amiral. Je suis psychologue à l'hôpital de Marine Ford et je suis ici pour évaluer la santé mentale des Amiraux de cette base pour le contrôle de routine.

\- Je n'aime pas les psychologues.

\- Moi non plus, mais faut faire avec. On m'a précédemment parlé de vos sautes d'humeur fréquents…

J'enclenchais mon fruit. J'étais la bénéficiaire du Fruit de la Persuasion. Très pratique.

\- Y'a t'il un motif à cela ?

Il hésite. Ah-ah.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, rien ne sortira de ce bureau…

\- Eh bien… Je suis terrifié…

\- Ah ? Et par quoi, si je ne m'abuse ?

On apprend du dossier !

\- De la chèvre… Elle me persécute ! Je ne peux même plus dormir ! Dès que le sommeil me prend, elle est là ! A chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, une chose mauvaise m'arrive ! C'est cette chèvre ! Tout est lié !

Il s'est cru chez les Illuminatis ? Nan mais sans déconner…

\- Hum hum… Intéressant… Depuis combien de temps vous sentez vous persécuté par cette chèvre ?

\- Des mois ! Son sourire perfide, ses yeux sournois ! Ils me suivent absolument partout !

Il se penche sur le table, posant ses avants bras dessus et me chuchote :

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle m'espionne même sous la douche… Ils sont tout un groupe… Faites attention, ils pourraient s'en prendre à vous…

Syndrome de persécution, noté.

Effets de mon fruit sur lui, noté.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dis je en regardant ma montre. Notre séance est déjà fini ! Quel dommage ! Bon… Vous sentez vous mieux, Amiral ?

Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre…

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux, je vous remercie Mademoiselle.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Surtout le plaisir d'entendre à quel point t'es con surtout.

Même si ma cheffe va être très contente d'apprendre ce que je viens de découvrir.

\- Allez y Amiral ! Défendez nous, s'il vous plait !

\- Bien sur, au revoir.

\- Au revoir.

Il sort et moi, j'évite de rire. Ce serait dommage qu'on me surprenne maintenant. Bon allez ! J'amène mon rapport au QG et basta !


End file.
